Electrode belts are known, both for direct contact galvanic electrodes for measure cardiography signals and inductive belts used in respiratory inductive plethysmography. Prior art belts have various types of connectors, for transmitting the received signal to the respective device. There remains a need for improved belt connectors that are easy to use to maintain.